


Dancing on a Tightrope of Flames

by I_am_a_Ruin



Category: 2P Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Arson, BDSM, F/F, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Masochism, Sadism, england is so kinky jeeze, idk what to tag, love to hate, sensitive England, should this be tagged as a songfic?, smutty but... not completely?, they're a bunch of crazy darlings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_Ruin/pseuds/I_am_a_Ruin
Summary: Olivia loves coming up with new things to keep Catherine entertained because she is not so easy to keep at home.Warning: This is my first 2p fic so quality might not be great. I tried.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The lyrics are from the song Crazy=Genius by Panic! at the Disco. I highly recommend this song, that and the Good, Bad, and Dirty inspired this fic. If enough people like it, I'll probably make a sequel with that song as well. 
> 
> Honestly, I had so much fun writing this I'll probably make another either way

* * *

_She said at night in my dreams_

_You dance on a tightrope of weird_  

* * *

Olivia hummed contently to herself as she stirred the batter for her batch of cupcakes. Her pink curls clung to her face, damp with sweat from the humidity of baking. She had a special treat for her darling tonight. That is, if Catherine can manage to keep herself in the home instead of tearing her clothes off in front of the first vaguely attractive human she sees.

Mildly irritated when she noticed that it was already three in the afternoon and Catherine was _still asleep_ , Olivia made a quick decision for punishment. She rummaged through the cabinets for their strongest aphrodisiacs and powerful, but slow-to-kick-in sleeping powders. With a pleased smile, she sang a little more and slid the cupcakes into the oven.

Spinning boredly around the kitchen, she tried to find something to pass the time. Her foot slipped and she stumbled to a stop as she gaped at the counter tops. She could have sworn she had cleaned everything up!

“Oh dear!” She cried and set to furiously scrubbing the flour off the marble counter tops and putting the ingredients away.

“Fuck, you’re loud.” Catherine grumbled, rubbing her eyes as she hauled her lazy ass into the kitchen.

Olivia glowered at her, her tone acidic. “Watch your mouth, love.”

Catherine rolled her eyes and rummaged through the fridge for alcohol. “What is that awful smell?”

She clenched her fists angrily, tears springing in her eyes. “I made you cupcakes.”

“ _Je suis deteste._ ” Catherine informed her and Olivia could see the tiny, evil smirk on her lips and she trembled with hurt and fury.

The tears spilled down her face and she ran from the room, crying and hating herself for letting it get to her.

Catherine laughed and followed her from the room. “Come on, you overdramatic psycho. Stop crying.”

Olivia cried in the corner of the room, staring at the stain on the rug she had tried for years to get out after Catherine spilled red wine on it. The Frenchwoman wrapped her arms around her waist and sank her teeth into her shoulder.

“I hate you.” Olivia muttered, crossing her arms.

“Yeah, the feeling is mutual.”

“And you’re going to eat those cupcakes, _Catherine_. If I have to shove them down your throat.” Olivia said softly, turning around to stare at her through her thick eyelashes.

The taller woman shivered and pulled away. “I’d love to see you try.”

* * *

  _Oh but when I wake up_

_You’re so normal that you just disappear_

* * *

 

The timer rang loudly and interrupted their exchange. Olivia pushed past her, tossing one her strawberry brown pigtails over her shoulder as she entered the kitchen. The cupcakes came out looking perfect. All they required now were generous applications of buttercream frosting.

“Please tell me that is not what’s for dinner.” Catherine sighed, eyeing the dessert suspiciously as she sank into the kitchen.

Olivia snorted. “You wish. No, no. I’ve set out ingredients for the _soupe de poisson_ that you requested for you to make and _le quignon_ warming in the second oven. Oh, and don’t worry. I have several bottles of wine hidden for dinner as well.” she informed her as she set the pastries out to cool. She knew better than to leave good wine out for Catherine to drink up before dinner was ready. Not that she really minded so much. It was not like _Olivia_ drank that poison. She simply preferred that Catherine not be terribly wasted before dinner.

“Of course you’d leave the hard part for me. Naturally, you’d only fuck up such a perfectly simple recipe as _soupe de poisson._ ” Catherine rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Olivia clenched her teeth, controlling her temper. She would get back at her tonight. “That is now two quarters for the jar, buttercup.”

Catherine heaved herself up from the chair and dug through one of the drawers for two nickels which she flipped with perfect accuracy into the jar that was labelled “swear” with decorative pink paper. Olivia was surprised with the compliance but made no comment on it.

Then Catherine actually began slicing up the leeks and onions. Tomatoes, onions, fennel, and leeks were dumped unceremoniously into a large pot with already simmering olive oil.

Already bored watching this and unable to frost her too warm cupcakes yet, Olivia wandered to their bedroom to prepare for after dinner.

* * *

_She said “Darlin’ you know_

_How the wine plays tricks on my tongue_

_But you don’t seem to change_

_When you stuff all of your feelings with drugs"_

* * *

 

Olivia laced her fingers elegantly, resting her chin on them as she watched Catherine’s cheeks flush from the mix of strong wine and even stronger aphrodisiacs. She could already see the insufferable Frenchwoman shifting in her chair and rubbing at her too-hot face.

“ _Merde,_ what did you do to these ridiculous cupcakes, Baines?” Catherine demanded, glaring at her.

Olivia giggled with a satisfied smirk. “Feeling a wee bit warm, sugar puff?”

“You fucking drugged these, didn’t you!” Catherine accused, but Olivia did not fail to notice that she was still eating one. That in itself was high praise. Catherine was notorious for being an incredibly snob when it came to eating. It was a wonder she was quite so curvy. It was also the woman’s way of consenting in the way she would never with speech.

Olivia did not admit to this, but the glint of it was in her eyes and she knew it. She was absolutely delighted to get to the next event and there was just no way to contain it. The excitement was enough to distract her from Catherine’s foul language.

* * *

_Hey, if crazy equals genius_

_Then I’m a fucking arsonist_

* * *

 

She shoved Catherine onto the mattress none too gently and pounced on her before she could squirm away. The kiss was all passion and heat with the sharp bites of tongue and lip and the clash of teeth as Olivia ascertained that Catherine knew she was in charge.

The blonde wriggled under her, panting and already desperate for more. But, oh Olivia had so much in store for her before she got what she craved. While Catherine was distracted by the intense kiss, the brunette quickly tied her wrists to her headboard. She pulled away from the kiss, straddling her while she checked the knots.

“ _Olivia_.” Catherine hissed threateningly as she tried to tug out of the bindings.

The Brit just laughed and stood up to grab her toys. “Patience, sweetness.”

“Now, if you behave, I won’t have to shackle your feet. And I would hate to do that. It would make screwing your brains out so much more difficult.” Olivia pouted at the thought, candles in her arms. “Oh, and please don’t speak. Your swearing would ruin this and I really want to hear you scream. But, if I must, I can always gag you.” She winked at the addition and laid the candles at the foot of the bed.

She struck a match and lit the first one, blowing the fire out on the small, wooden stick. Setting the house on fire would be quite unpleasant.

Catherine’s violet eyes widened, pupils blown wide, but to her credit kept her mouth sealed. For now.

Olivia grinned at her and tipped the candle to allow the flame to touch the bare skin of her ankle. Catherine hissed in pain and tried to kick her away, only succeeding in burning the bottom of her foot as well.

Olivia sighed in disappointment, shaking her head. “Now, now. I thought I told you to behave. You’re ruining my fun.”

She set the candle on the nightstand and picked up the chains she had set out. She had known she would have to use them. And oh, she loved seeing Catherine all tied up and desperate. Unfortunately, the Frenchwoman would have to get undressed a little earlier than she had planned. Oh well. She would never miss an opportunity to admire those gorgeous, enticingly thick thighs.

She tugged at the dark fabric of Catherine’s skirt and glared daggers at her when the woman tried to kick her away. Successfully removing the heavy skirt, she folded it up and set it on the dresser and turned to face her bound lover.

And if she wasn’t aroused at the sight of Catherine’s usually neat blonde hair a mess around her head and her eyes bright with lust and cheeks red with expectancy. She kneeled next to her and wrapped the chains around her ankles carefully, snapping them to the rails at the foot of the bed. Catherine tried to fight her off to no avail.

She slid her fingers gently between the woman’s beautiful thighs, sighing at the warm feeling of her soft skin. Catherine bit back a moan and attempted to spread her legs. Olivia giggled and slapped the inside of thigh hard, leaving a red mark. “What have I told you about patience, hm?”

She got back up and fetched her still-burning candle. She left precise angry marks up and down those pretty sighs, enjoying the gasps and hisses of pain mixed with an underlying level of pleasure.

“You’re such a desperate little masochist aren’t you, cupcake.” Olivia teased, blowing her candles out. Catherine sighed, panting for breath at the moment of relief.

Olivia watched her for a moment, amused, and noted how damp those lace panties were getting. Then, quickly losing interest in this, poured the hot wax onto one of the untouched patches of Catherine’s thick thigh.

Catherine shrieked in surprise and pain, positively _writhing_ in discomfort. Olivia cackled in delight, and grabbed another to repeat the action. The shrieks turned into breathy, low moans of desperation after a while.

Once the melted wax was gone, Olivia put the remainder of her candles away and brought out a small dagger. She used this to slice open the lavender blouse Catherine was wearing and the woman swore at her for it.

She slammed the hilt of the dagger down into the bound woman’s stomach in punishment for the words used. “Another word like _that_ ,” She hissed as she did so. “Will earn you a gag, understood?”

Catherine nodded, breathless and glaring.

Satisfied with the response, she finished cutting away the annoying top and threw the pieces away, very pleased to see that Catherine had neglected to put on a bra that afternoon.

She knelt down, forgetting the knife for a moment and bit down hard on one of Catherine’s nipples. The woman yelped and groaned at the abuse, hands struggling once more for release. She pressed the flat of the cold blade to the darkening nub as an act of momentary mercy.

Not even getting a thank you out of the ungrateful little brat, Olivia made a small, shallow incision on the lower half of Catherine’s plump stomach. The masochistic psycho proceeded to moan wantonly, back arching.

“You like that, don’t you, you freak?” Olivia taunted, cutting two more even smaller slices into the soft skin. And dang, she loved how easy it was to cut into her. How Catherine offered up her pretty body for such abuse.

Unable to continue with how hot this was making her, Olivia set her dagger aside and began kissing the three wounds, lapping at the bitter blood spilling over.

Catherine writhed again, desperate for Olivia’s mouth just a little lower. Dark blue eyes flicked up to watch the woman’s face as she slipped a slim, clothed knee between Catherine’s legs. The needy blonde tried to rut against her, but she kept her knee just a little too far away; although she was still close enough to feel the heat radiating off her.

“So desperate.” She breathed against the flesh of her stomach before licking a trail up her abdomen, stopping as her tongue hit one of her breasts. “I don’t even know where to start.”

“Take your da-” Catherine began, voice thick with lust, but stopped at the glare she received as the curse was predicted. “Your clothes off already, you tease.”

“Oh,” Olivia asked innocently as she batted her eyelashes in mock surprise. She pressed her knee against Catherine’s crotch and rubbed against her. “Are you,” Here she paused to listen to the woman moan like a whore. “in a rush?”

Then she pulled away, smirking at Catherine’s needy whine at the loss of friction. However, the whining ceased when Olivia untied the bow at her neck. Catherine watched her slide the pristine apron off and work the buttons on her pink dress. Her fingers fumbled with the top ones, blinded by her pink bangs hanging in her eyes.

“Oh, bother.” she sighed, glancing back at the restless French woman. “I suppose you’ll have to do this.”

“Of course I will, you useless c-”

“Would you like me to leave you here for the night, Bonnefoy? Because frankly I have plenty of vibrators and I am not pleased with your language. And wouldn’t that be fun, hm?” Olivia asked, smirking wickedly at the thought, hands planted on her hips. “You writhing so desperate for me, calling my name and begging for me to relieve the arousal _I_ inflicted. Tormented by the aphrodisiacs and a vibrator _all night_ …” she trailed off, laughing at Catherine’s whimper.

She shook her head and pulled the striped pantyhose down her slim legs. Then she joined Catherine back on the bed, straddling her waist once more. Olivia leaned down, chest in Catherine’s face. Getting the hint, the woman began unbuttoning the dress with her teeth. Finally loose, she pulled the garment over her head and set it aside. Catherine was allowed no time to admire her bare skin before she was already grinding her hips into hers.

* * *

_Other boys you may have dated_

_Serrated your heart with a slice_

_But the cut of your love never hurts_

_Baby, it’s a sweet butter knife_

* * *

 

Olivia lay panting at Catherine’s side, sated and exhausted. It was only after such a sweaty, rough fuck that she could ever get the woman to curl into her the way she was. And perhaps that was a small reason she went so rough on her, wearing her out with extensive foreplay. That and the absolute joy of it.

“Bonnefoy.” Olivia said quietly into the silence.

Catherine hummed to acknowledge the name, too tired to speak.

Olivia rolled onto her side so she was facing the sleepy woman and grinned at her. “Now try and tell me any of those whores you sleep with ever make you feel that amazing.”

Catherine rolled her eyes and made an evident decision to ignore the question.

Giving up, Olivia shifted down and pressed her face into Catherine’s chest, wrapping her thin arms around her waist possessively.

Despite every cruel word Catherine slung at her and the way Olivia loved to mark her, she could always hear the unspoken message. She did not ever need the reassurance of being told it out loud. If that’s what she needed, she would never turn to Catherine for it anyway. Getting Catherine to say those three words was like trying to force her to eat moldy bread. She murmured the words anyways against her skin as her eyelids grew too heavy to keep open. And she hoped Catherine knew too.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave kudos and comments!! Hope you enjoyed this sin XD


End file.
